


strawberry

by transarmin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Mikasa is a hopeless lesbian, Sasha Being Sasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transarmin/pseuds/transarmin
Summary: On a day off from training in summer, Sasha brings Mikasa a delicious treat.





	strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> recently i've been finding myself thinking fondly of our lovely potato girl, and it made me want to write some fluffy mikasasha. so please enjoy! comments are very much appreciated. thanks for reading ^__^

On a hazy summer afternoon, Mikasa finds herself laying under the shade of an oak tree, gazing up at the clouds. It's rare to have moments like this when kept so busy with a strict training regime, especially for Mikasa who works herself until she's aching and exhausted. Today is one of their long awaited days off. In the field Mikasa sits in, she watches Eren play games with some of the other boys, as Armin reads a book sat propped up against the wooden fence. There's loud cheers and raucous laughter.

Mikasa can't help sighing. Looking at this group of young boys in their civilian clothes, anyone would think they were just a bunch of carefree kids having fun. Not soldiers in training, destined to fight titans for the rest of their lives or die trying. The latter option seems more likely for most of them. It's a morbid thought, but Mikasa was there firsthand at Shiganshina. She was there when the wall fell, when people screamed out for salvation only to be met with giants that devoured them mercilessly.

No, she can't think about that now. It's the first time she's truly been able to relax for a long while, the heat preventing her from doing extra training. She should take the opportunity to clear her mind of such negative thoughts.

At some point, she spots Sasha in the distance. The girl is holding a wicker basket that she clings onto as the clumsily climbs over the fence. She skips over in Mikasa's direction, and when Mikasa sees the broad grin on her face, she can't help smiling slightly back at her. Sasha is dressed in her casual clothes and has her hair loose instead of in its usual ponytail. Mikasa notices now how full and fluffy her hair is, wild and untamed. In the sunlight, there's a coppery tinge to it.

“Morning, Mikasa!” Sasha greets, bright and cheerful as usual.

“Good afternoon, Sasha,” Mikasa says back, as Sasha plops herself down beside her on the grass.

She can see the contents of the basket, which Sasha has balanced on her lap. Big, juicy strawberries covered in little droplets of water.

“Where did you get those?” Mikasa asks, genuinely curious because it's the first time she's seen fresh fruit for months. She was raised a vegetable farmer, and knows good produce when she sees it.

Sasha giggles, rather guiltily. “It's a secret,” she says, which Mikasa knows means she has stolen them, “Would you like one?”

Mikasa considers it. “Why are you offering them to me?” she inquires, “Don't you want them for yourself?”

Sasha shakes her head. “Uh-uh! It's a gift for you,” she declares.

“At least share them with everyone else.”

“What part of _for you_ don't you understand?”

With a sigh, Mikasa takes one of the smallest strawberries from the basket. “Thank you,” she says sincerely, then presses the fruit to her lips.

The first bite is like heaven. It's juicy and sweet, wonderfully ripe. Months of stale bread, bland potatoes and tepid soup makes it all the more delectable.

“Mm. It's good.”

She doesn't think she's seen Sasha ever look so happy, the way her brown eyes light up and she flaps her hands around excitedly.

“I'm glad!” she exclaims, “I'm glad you like them!”

“Take one,” Mikasa tells her, knowing how much self-restraint it must have taken for Sasha not to eat the whole basket herself.

Unlike Mikasa, who has still only taken a little bite, Sasha puts the whole strawberry in her mouth at once. She moans like it's the best thing she's ever tasted, chewing with relish, then goes to pick up another. Mikasa laughs.

“Hungry, hm?”

Sasha makes a noise of approval, strawberry stuffed in her mouth. “Mhm!”

They sit together, eating the strawberries. Mikasa only has three, whilst Sasha must have had at least triple that. She doesn't mind. The fact Sasha thought of her at all is really flattering.

“Are we going to get in trouble for this?” Mikasa asks, “I don't want to damage my grades over some stolen fruit.”

Sasha grins at her.

“Don't worry. Even if they do punish us for it, you'll still be the best.”

That's true. Mikasa is miles ahead of everyone else in both ability and dedication. Well, one person is just as committed as her, but he isn't the most naturally talented. Mikasa smiles fondly at the thought of him, glancing over as he runs around the field. Connie is chasing after him and both of them are screaming like children.

They _are_ children. They're only fourteen, some a little older. The thought makes Mikasa sad.

“You're frowning,” Sasha observes. She looks upset too now, like she's worried about what's going on in Mikasa's mind.

“Sorry,” Mikasa apologizes, “Sometimes I get lost in thought.”

Sasha hums. “Me too. Usually when I'm thinkin' about meat,” she licks her lips, “ _Ah,_ meat. Ain't it just the best? I'd do anythin' for a big chunk of lamb right now.”

Mikasa lets out a quiet laugh, endeared to Sasha by her regional accent that she usually tries to mask. “One day, I'm sure, you'll get your lamb.”

Sasha beams at her. “Sure hope so! Been cravin' it for years. How long've we been trainin' for now? Feels like forever.”

Mikasa thinks about it for a moment. “Two years,” she says, “It's been two years.”

“Darn...” Sasha seems surprised by that revelation, “I thought it'd been more than that.”

“Training only lasts three years, Sasha,” Mikasa reminds her.

“Still, feels like an awful lot longer. Maybe that's my stomach talking.”

Sasha's gaze drifts down to the basket, and lingers. There's only one strawberry left. A particularly big and juicy looking one.

“Ah, Mikasa... do you mind if I...?”

Mikasa shakes her head. “No,” she says, at which Sasha looks like she could explode with happiness, “But here. Let me.”

She reaches for the strawberry and carefully holds it up to Sasha's lips, pulling away when the girl tries to snap at it with her teeth. Sasha whines.

“Slowly,” Mikasa instructs, “You'll enjoy it more.”

Sasha obliges, taking a tentative bite. She chews slowly. Mikasa watches her, and notices the little bit of strawberry juice running down her chin, which she wipes with the back of her hand.

“You're sticky,” she comments, as Sasha takes another bite, “You shouldn't have eaten them so fast. You'll make yourself sick.”

Sasha shrugs. “I never get sick from eating, only hunger. S'pose that's a good thing cos it means I can eat as much as I want.”

“I suppose so too.”

Mikasa feeds her the rest of the strawberry, and Sasha pulls a face when she swallows the last of it down. She looks cute and silly, with her pouty strawberry-stained lips and sad, puppy-dog eyes. For a brief moment Mikasa wants to lean over and kiss her, but she quickly brushes the thought away, her cheeks flushing pink. She's never kissed anyone before and certainly not another girl.

She hadn't even considered girls in that way until she caught Ymir and Krista cuddled up in bed one morning, whispering sweet things to each other like old lovers. Mikasa had been shocked that Ymir, notoriously brash and impolite, could be so tender. Thinking about it now, she feels something tug at her chest, longing for the same experience with Sasha.

“Thanks for chattin'!” Sasha says. She pulls Mikasa in for a tight hug and plants a gentle, innocent kiss to her cheek, startling her. “See ya round, Ackerman.”

She skips off, empty basket in hand, leaving too soon for Mikasa's liking. Along the way she stops to talk to the boys for a moment. Mikasa watches as Connie hugs her, as Jean ruffles her hair and Eren playfully shoves her with his shoulder. Her eyes are wide, still trying to take in what has just happened.

Then Mikasa leans back against the tree with a sigh, and looks up at the bright blue sky above her. She wonders what secrets lie beyond the walls and swears one day, when all this is over, she'll take Sasha some place nice where they grow the sweetest fruits in all of the world, however big that world may be.

 


End file.
